


Pablo on the Rooftop

by GamerWires627



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: A parody of Michael in the Bathroom





	Pablo on the Rooftop

I am hanging on the rooftop of the biggest building after the fall  
I could stay right here or disappear  
and nobody'd even notice at all

  
I'm a creeper on a rooftop cause my brother kinda left me alone  
but I'd rather fake a smile than wait for a while  
and pretend to check to see if he's back

  
Everything felt fine  
when I was half of a pair  
and through the fault of mine  
there's no other half there

  
Now I'm just  
Pablo on the rooftop  
Pablo on the rooftop of a library  
Forget how long its been  
I'm just Pablo on the rooftop  
Pablo on the rooftop of a library  
No, you can't come up!

  
I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave  
and picking at grout as I softly grieve  
I'm just  
Pablo, who you don't know  
Pablo flying solo  
Pablo on the rooftop by himself  
All by himself

  
I am hiding,  
but he's out there  
Just ignoring all our history  
Memories get erased  
And I'll get replaced  
with a newer, cooler version of me

  
And I remember a girl  
Singing along to something through the door  
"I wanna dance with somebody!"  
And my feelings sink  
Cause it makes me think  
Now there's no one to make fun of that girl with anymore  
now it's just

  
Pablo on the rooftop  
Pablo on the rooftop of a library  
Feels like it's been years  
Pablo on the rooftop  
Pablo on the rooftop of a library  
As I choke back the tears  
I'll wait as long as I need  
'Til my face is dry  
Should I just blame it on weed  
Or something in my eye?  
I'm just Pablo  
Who you don't know  
Pablo flyin' solo  
Pablo on the rooftop by himself

  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
They're gonna start to shout soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Ah hell yeah I'll be down soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
It sucks they left me here alone  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Here in this 'purified' battlezone  
Clang, clang, clang, clang  
I feel the pressure blowing up  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
My big mistake was showing up  
Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch  
I wind up scratching my own face  
And I am in a better place  
I go to open up the door  
But I can't hear knocking  
Anymore

  
And I can't help but yearn  
For a different time  
And then I look in the mirror  
And the present is clear  
And there's no denying  
I'm just  
... at a library  
Is there a sadder sight than...?  
Mmmmmmmmm....  
Pablo on the rooftop of a library  
This is a heinous night  
I wish I stayed at home instead,  
Instead of being this worn  
Or wish I offed myself instead  
Wish I was NEVER BORN!

  
I'm just Pablo  
Who's a loner  
So he must be a stoner  
His words mark him a user  
God, he's such a loser

  
Pablo flying solo  
Who you think that you know  
Pablo on the rooftop by himself  
All by himself  
All by himself

  
When all you know about me  
is my name  
Awesome party  
I'm so glad I came

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy comment if you want me to attempt writing the actual scene in a second chapter.  
> By the way when he says "blame it on weed" he's talking about catnip


End file.
